Attack on Tea Time
by GearUnlocked
Summary: AU. Mio Akiyama has always been lost. With her parents gone and only one friend left in a world filled with monsters who want to kill them, will she make it out alive? Will she be able to truly find herself during the wrath of the Titans? The time on the clock is ticking and she doesn't have long before she meets her fate. X-Over between AoT and K-On! Mitsu. YuiAzu. Rated T.


**Author's Notes**

**- **Yo! This is GearUnlocked and I'm presenting you with my fourth story! A crossover between K-On! And Attack on Titan! Attack on Tea Time! I wanted to snag the idea and be the first to create a crossover between two amazing shows before anyone else could! Or so I think…

**- **Anyways, here's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave a review of what you think! See you at the end!

* * *

**Attack on Tea Time**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue, When They Fell**

* * *

"_On that day, mankind received a grim reminder. We lived in fear of the Titans and were disgraced to live in these cages we called walls." – Hajime Isayama_

* * *

"Mio!" I heard my name as I walked towards my home up the cobblestone path. I ignored the call and continued walking as I carried a bucket filled with water that I got from the river. I heard footsteps approach me and a hand fell upon my shoulder, "Mio!"

I turned around a saw a wide grin, followed by a shiny forehead, hazel eyes, and light-brown hair held back by a yellow headband. I set the bucket down on the cobblestone and looked at her, "Ritsu? What do you need? I'm a bit busy."

My name is Mio Akiyama and I live in a world of fear. Not only do I have the stress of the social life to worry about, but in the world I live in there are monsters… horrible, terrible monsters… we call them Titans. The Titans are on the _other _side of the walls that we live behind for protection from them. There are walls Maria, Rose, and Sina. I live with my parents in the Shiganshina District, which is located on the South end of Wall Maria, the outermost of the three walls.

Ritsu Tainaka has been my best friend ever since we met a few years ago when she saved me from the peace and quiet I normally liked and brought me to open my eyes to the perspective of life. The perspective that even though the Titans existed, we could all live with some light in our lives.

"Busy with that?" Ritsu asked as she pointed at the bucket on the ground. I looked at the bucket and saw it filled with the water.

"Yeah, mother wanted me to bring some water for the storage," I told her. She oohed at my comment and picked up the bucket, feeling the weight of it fall on her shoulders, she almost dropped it.

"Whoops! Ha! Sorry, Mio!" she said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. I glared at her and her body tensed. I scowled at Ritsu and picked up the bucket and walked away. I heard her footsteps follow after me and found her at my side.

"I need to bring this to my mother, Ritsu, and then we can go play," I told her.

"I don't want to play today, Mio," she said. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she continued, "I heard that the Survey Corps will be back today. How 'bout we go check it out?"

I kept my gaze on her as we continued walking, "The Survey Corps? It's been a couple weeks and they're back already?"

"Yep! Heard it from some merchant in town, the Survey Corps will be back. I wonder what they have this time?" she asked herself, but since I was next to her, I felt the need to answer her question.

"Probably nothing, like always," I said. Ritsu glared at me and I just raised an eyebrow, "It's true, Ritsu."

"They try their best to find out more things about the Titans. I'm not gonna lie, but the Titans interest me and so does the Survey Corps," she said, "I'm thinking about joining them when I get older."

"You won't," I said to her, "You know your parents won't allow it and if I'm still friends with you, I won't allow it either."

"Jeez, Mio-chuan~, you're so protective," she said to me. I felt the anger surge through my veins, "I swear, sometimes I don't know who to call my mom. You or my actual mother."

Ritsu giggled and I narrowed my eyes at her. I put the bucket to the ground and clenched my fists. She tensed as she began backing away, I brought my fist into the air and Ritsu's eyes widened, "You idiot, Ritsu!"

"Wait, Mio! Please!" Ritsu pleaded. I brought my fist down and I felt the impact between my hands and her head. I watched as Ritsu staggered back and whined as she rubbed her head, "Why…" she pouted.

"You're such an idiot…" I said as I sighed, rubbing my hand, "But you're my idiot, Ritsu. I don't want you joining the Survey Corps, otherwise… I would have to join…" I whispered the last part. Ritsu shot a stare at me as I saw a small bump form on top of her head.

"You would join the Survey Corps? With me?" Ritsu's eyes glittered. I felt a small blush form on my face as she said that. I slowly nodded and she grinned the signature Tainaka grin that I saw every day. She never had a frown on her face, and I'm thankful that I have such a high-spirited friend.

"If it had to come down to that and you forced me to… yes…" I admitted. She nodded and picked up the bucket of water. She pulled the heavy bucket up and sighed as she held it. She looked at me and tilted her head, with a smile.

"Come on, Mio," she said to me, "Let's go bring this to your mom and then let's go see the Survey Corps, okay?" I felt our hands come into contact when she grabbed my hand with her free one and began walking me towards my house, which was just down the street.

Once we arrived at my house, I left the bucket of water on the porch and Ritsu followed me into the house. I knocked on the door before opening it and it created a creaking sound.

"Welcome home, Mio-chan. Hello there, Ricchan!" my mother greeted us as we entered my home. People always compared me to my mother, since she was young. She was always thought to be my sister. My mother has the same hair-color as I do, except she tied it into a long ponytail. She cracked a smile at me and I saw my father sitting at the wooden table, reading a book about Humanity's military and the past expeditions of the Survey Corps.

"Ah, my daughter, you're back," he said as he set his book down. I looked as he ran his hair through his spiky black hair. He pushed his glasses up and grinned. The only trait I could deduce that I got from my father was his passion for reading and writing.

"Hi, daddy! Hi, mommy!" I waved to my father. I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. I did the same with my mother and Ritsu grabbed a seat next to my father. She looked at him and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ricchan… you're here… again…" my father sighed at the presence of Ritsu. I giggled and Ritsu opened her mouth to my father.

"Akiyama-san! I mean, dad! Is it okay if me and Mio go out to see the Survey Corps?" Ritsu asked my father. I shot her a glare and she raised her hands in the air as she nervously chuckled.

"They're back already?" my father asked Ritsu. She nodded and he rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger, "I don't see why not, Ricchan. Make sure you get Mio back here before nightfall. Give the Survey Corps my regards."

"Aha! You heard him, Mio!" Ritsu said as she stood and ran up to me, grabbing me by the hand, "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Whoa… idiot! Why now?" I asked her as I pulled my hand free of her grasp. Ritsu pouted and blinked at me.

"Please, Mio? They get back soon and it'll take time to get to the street…" Ritsu asked me. I sighed and nodded.

"Fine… let's go…" I said to her and her eyes lighted up with glee. I rolled my eyes at her and she grabbed my hand, pulling me away from my family as a grin was plastered on her face.

"T-those are all that's left of the Survey Corps?" I heard Ritsu gasp next to me as we stood on soapboxes. I looked at her and saw the grief in her face, just like everyone else.

"They must have taken a beating by the Titans…" a random voice in the crowd said.

"Serves those idiots right for thinking they can leave the walls," another voice said. I heard others agree with the same voice as the soldiers of the Survey Corps continued walking by, with fright glued onto their faces.

"It's a shame…" a female voice popped up behind us. Ritsu and I flinched at the voice and turned around to meet a brunette with glasses staring down at us. She wore the attire of a military soldier which consisted of a light-brown jacket, white pants, dark brown leather boots that reached her knees, and a dark brown sash that covered the hips. She chose to wear a light-yellow blouse underneath her jacket and her brown hair was tied into that of a ponytail.

"Sawa-chan," Ritsu said as she stared at the woman. I looked at the patch on her jacket and saw the dreaded symbol of the Stationary Guard. I cringed at the sight and looked away.

Sawako Yamanaka, who Ritsu likes to call Sawa-chan, is someone I've known since birth. Sawako-sensei is someone who's taken care of me and Ritsu when our parents were out of town to visit the inner walls. She's always been there for me… until she joined the military a year ago. Ever since she graduated from the Training Corps, she's been here in the Shiganshina District, defending Wall Maria. Ever since she left, I've felt lonelier than I was supposed to, even though I had Ritsu with me. You could say Sawako-sensei is the big sister I've always wanted.

"Hi, Ricchan," Sawako-sensei smiled at Ritsu and looked at me. I avoided her eye contact and looked down at the ground, "It's nice to see you, Mio-chan."

"I-I… t-thought you were… on-duty…" the words escaped from my mouth. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands.

"I am… but I came to check on the Survey Corps… and I'm saddened to find them like this…" Sawako-sensei said as members of the Survey Corps passed by, grief stricken and wide eyed as they were covered in blood and bandages.

"I want to join the Survey Corps," Ritsu said. I looked at her and my eyebrows furrowed down.

"Even after you see them like this, Ritsu? Haven't you heard the news? Apparently the Survey Corps doesn't even get much intel on the Titans and how we can effectively fight back against them," I said to her. She shrugged and looked on as the horseshoes clamped on the cobblestone and the sound of the wooden wheels of the carriages passed by.

"I'm not smart, Mio… I can't amount to getting good grades like you can…"she sighed, "And on the plus side… I can do what I've always wanted to do, Mio. I get the chance to get out of these walls and the world, the outside world. Do you know how many people get the chance to do that?"

"But, Ricchan…" Sawa-chan butted in, "Do you know how many people get the chance to come back from the outside world?" she pointed to the Survey Corps members that staggered by, "You get two options if you join the Survey Corps, Ricchan. You either die or you come back to something even worse than death – a scarred life."

"A scarred life…" I muttered to myself as I looked down at the ground. I heard Ritsu as she began talking to Sawako-sensei about the past few months that Sawako-sensei had missed when she was busy with her military life.

My mind began to drift off as I watched the last of the Survey Corps pass by. Without them, we wouldn't have known how strong the Titans have grown over the past 100 years. I read the books about Titans from a century ago and how they almost drove humanity to extinction. I read about the recent Scout Corps expeditions and how they didn't even get that far before engaging the Titans. I remember that

I felt Ritsu's hand grab my hand as she pulled me away, leaving a frustrated Sawako-sensei behind.

The ground beneath us rumbled as we were on our way back to my house. I heard screams and yelling from everywhere sound off as the ground suddenly stopped shaking. I looked up at the giant wall and found… a Titan peaking over. My eyes widened as the Titan looked down upon me. Smoke rose out from its red skin and its exposed teeth scared me. I felt the word turning as I fell to the ground. The last thing I remember is seeing Ritsu running up to me, screaming my name.

"Mio! Wake up!" I heard Ritsu's familiar voice. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Ritsu looking down at me. There was blood splattered across her shirt as I brought myself to my feet. I shook my head and Ritsu pointed to my house and there I saw it…

I saw a Titan with a smile plastered to its hovering above my house. My mother and father were outside of my house, screaming at the Titan. The Titan looked down at my parents and lifted its foot into the air. It held its foot above my parents and the shadow of the foot casted over them.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I watched the Smiling Titan squash my mother with its foot and lifted my father into the air with its hands. My father lifted his hands into the air and pounded down onto the Titan's skin, yelling. In a blink of an eye, the Titan tossed my father into the air and

"D-daddy… mom… mommy…" I felt tears well up in my eyes, "NO! I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled to the Titan, gaining its attention. It turned towards me and the smile was still glued to its face. It tilted its head to the side as I felt someone tug on my arm. I turned around and saw Ritsu, with watery eyes and tears rolling down her face.

"Mio… come… come on…" she said to me. Her face was full of grief and sadness as I remembered the blood splattered all over her shirt. I slowly nodded and she grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers and began pulling me along, "We're going to make a run for the inner gate…" she said in a monotonic voice.

"Ritsu… what happened? Why do you have blood all over you?" I asked her. She shook her head and I turned around to see the Smiling Titan walk away in the other direction.

"My parents… are gone too…" she said to me as we ran. I felt my posture sink and frowned. I couldn't say anything to her to make her feel better, just like she would have done… I can't…

"Fire! What are you idiots doing?! Fire!" I heard one of the soldiers yell as Ritsu and I ran past him. I watched as the other soldiers loaded the cannons and fired at the incoming Titans. I looked on as the cannons missed and the slow Titans continued their approach to the inner gates.

"Mio, come on!" Ritsu said to me as I began to drag behind. She grabbed my hand and the two of us continued running with other shocked and frightened people. More soldiers ran by us in the opposite direction, towards the Titans and the battle.

"Launch!" another soldier yelled. I turned back to them for a second time and saw cables produce from their maneuver gear. They glided through the air and landed onto the roofs of houses and other buildings. One of them shot their cables at one of the incoming Titans and brought himself to slash the Titan in the back of the neck, bringing the Titan to the ground, dead. I silently cheered as I felt that there was hope in this devastation.

More of the soldiers attempted to kill the Titans by slashing them on the back of their necks, but I watched in horror as one of the Titans teeth chomp down on a soldier as he glided through the air with his maneuver gear, killing him. Another soldier that soared through the air was grabbed by a Titan and it eventually devoured her, stuffing her down its throat and swallowing. This was the fate that most of the soldiers in the military met as whenever one Titan would be killed, another dozen soldiers would fall.

"Mio, what are you doing?!" Ritsu yelled at me. I ignored her screams as I continued watching the soldiers glide through the air with their maneuver air while other soldiers fired cannons at the Titans. One of the cannonballs hit a Titan in the head, effectively separating the body from the head. In a matter of seconds, the head regenerated and the Titan continued onward, but not before killing another soldier.

"Ritsu… they're getting eaten… just like everyone else…" I muttered in horror as I felt Ritsu's hand grab mine once more, but this time, our fingers interlocked, so if I stopped, she would stop with me. She tugged on my hand and my face turned away from the fighting and met with Ritsu's. Instead of the happy, charming face she always had, her face was nothing but of despair and grief.

"Mio, listen to me!" she said with a frightened tone in her voice. The voice that I didn't recognize made me tense up and made shivers run through my body, "If we don't get out of here, we're going to end up like them! I don't want to get eaten! Our parents wouldn't want us to get eaten!"

"Our… our parents…" I repeated as I remembered the dismembered and mangled body of my mother and seeing my father being eaten by a Titan. I stood there with a horrified expression on my face as more civilians screamed as they ran by and the boom of the cannon-fire echoed in my ears.

"Girls!" I heard the familiar voice of Sawako-sensei. I turned towards the source of the familiarity and saw Sawako-sensei land near us through her maneuver gear. The cables zoomed back into the maneuver gear and she sheathed her blades. She ran up to us and looked around as more soldiers rushed into battle, "You need to get out of here! Why are you just standing here?"

"Sawa-chan!" Ritsu yelled, "I can't find Satoshi!"

"That's fine!" Sawako-sensei said to us in a loud voice, "I'll go look for him! Where are your parents?"

My eyes widened at the mention of my parents and images flashed through my mind of my mother's body and my father's death. I shook the bad images away and tried to focus, "S-Sawako-sensei… t-they're… d-d-dead…"

"D-dead?" Sawako-sensei repeated. I looked at Ritsu and a long frown formed on her face, just like mine. We both nodded and Sawako-sensei's face was overcome with grief and sorrow, "Ricchan? What about your parents?"

"They're gone too…" Ritsu muttered. Sawako-sensei's eyes widened and I

"No! God damn! No!" Sawako-sensei swore. She looked around and found a soldier with short blonde hair running past us in a hurry. Sawako-sensei opened her mouth and called to him, "Hannes! I need some help here!"

"Sawako! I can't! I need to find Eren and Mikasa!" he yelled back at us, "They were right, Sawako! I can't believe I didn't listen to them!" he yelled once more before cables shot out of his maneuver gear. He soared into the skies and left as more chaos erupted.

"Useless…" Sawako-sensei muttered as she looked around. Before I could react, she grabbed both me and Ritsu, carrying us over her shoulders. I looked down as the ground began moving.

"Sawa-chan! Good plan!" Ritsu yelled to her as she patted Sawako-sensei's behind. Sawako-sensei gasped and I took advantage of the situation, stifling a giggle, "I made you laugh during all of this, Mio? Score! 10 points for me!"

"Idiot!" I yelled to her as I watched the gate pass by and before I knew it, we were past the inner gate and more soldiers and civilians ran with us. I turned my attention towards where we were headed for and found a boat sitting on the river. Sawako-sensei brought us to our feet and kneeled down.

"Girls… get on this ship. You'll be brought to safety," Sawako-sensei smiled, "Please be safe."

"Sawako… wait!" I said to her as she stood up, "Thank you… for always being there…"

"Sheesh, Mio… you act like she's going to die or something," Ritsu folded her arms over her chest, "But… don't die, please?"

"I'll try not to, Ricchan," Sawako-sensei said with a smile, "I love you girls. I will see you too in the future."

We walked up the ramp into the crowded ship and watched as Sawako-sensei unsheathed her blades and ran back into the Shiganshina District. Ritsu and I took our positions on the boat as we sailed away to safety. I sighed as we leaned against a wall. After a few minutes of silence, the boat began drifting away. I looked at the rest of the crowd as they drastically attempted to get on the boat.

"Look! The Titan's broke down the inner wall!" someone screamed. Other survivors pointed towards the wall that we had just left from and there I saw… there I saw… a Titan kneeling on the ground, with its fist impaling the ground below it.

"They got in…" Ritsu muttered as she stared at the Armored Titan. I cupped my hands over my mouth in shock and gasped.

"I can't believe it…" I said as I shook my head, "They broke down the wall… Ritsu, they broke down both of the walls… do you know what this means? We can never go back home. Ritsu?" I looked at Ritsu as her face was full of defiance.

"This marks the day… the day I vow to kill all of the Titans I can… no matter what," Ritsu muttered. I put my hand on her shoulder as another voice rose up in the crowd of survivors. I sniffled as I felt warm tears form in my eyes.

"I'm going to drive them from Wall Maria! Every last one of them! I'm going to kill them all!" I looked to where the voice came from and saw a boy around our age leaning on the side of the boat, with tears flowing down his face as a girl with a red scarf around her neck tried to calm him down.

"Mommy… daddy…" I whispered to myself as I held the locket in both of my hands as tears rolled down my face. I wiped them away with my dirtied hands and looked at the smoke that rose from the now destroyed inner-wall. I felt anger and pain surge through my veins and tightened my grip onto the locket.

I will avenge you.

* * *

**Attack on Tea Time**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**- **Marks the end of chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed my new crossover!Short chapter! Sorry, but I wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as I could. Please forgive me about lacking details in some parts of the story, but don't worry! I'll be much more descriptive in the next one!

** - **This first chapter basically follows the plot of the first episode, so if you're lost, just remember that!

** - **Mio is going to be quite OOC in this story, but she'll retain some characteristics, such as being a crybaby at some parts of the story. I'll try to salvage anything I can with Mio's character, but she'll end up probably having the energy of Ritsu and the emotions of Azusa, but even more serious.

**- **On a side note, there will be OC's in this story, but only to provide as emotional and physical advancements to the main characters. The OC's will not be paired with any of the main characters (ex. Houkago Tea Time).

**- **I really need some motivation to keep this story going, so as I soon receive some workable feedback, I'll begin to write about AoTT some more. It's troublesome due to having four stories up at once. Sorry! So, get to giving me some feedback!

**- **Anyways, that ends it for the first chapter of AoTT! I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review of what you think! All reviews are acceptable. See you next time! Possibly!


End file.
